


Love > Jealousy

by jerrychos



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerrychos/pseuds/jerrychos





	Love > Jealousy

You had been dating that DPD’s resident asshole Gavin Reed for a little over five months. It was… nice, but there were times when you felt he wasn’t all there. It had been a good first few months, your relationship tutting along without many issues. You had been through your “honeymoon” phase, other officers at the station being rather disgusted with it, and had almost gotten yourselves sent home multiple times for being too handsy. What were they expecting, though? You were dating Gavin Fucking Reed, and you’d be damned if you weren’t going to have a hand on him whenever possible.

 

Four months into the relationship, the phase had tided over and you two had settled into what could be considered a “normal” relationship. As normal as it could be with your weird hours, that is. Lately, though, you had noticed Gavin was a bit “off”. He was paying less attention to you, even when your schedules matched up well. He’d take the long way around the station to avoid you some days, and would even grudgingly take a coffee made by Connor if it meant avoiding you in the break room. You were worried the “magic” of the relationship was starting to wear off. That he was starting to not care about you anymore. However, with the recent case you’d both been put on, there was almost no time to talk about it.

 

You brought it up with the android one day while discussing said case.

“I just. God, I dunno Con, he’s just been avoiding me. Did I do something wrong?”

 

“When did you notice this started happening, Y/N?”

 

“Oh, maybe two weeks ago? I don’t really remember, stuff has been so hectic lately… Why do you ask?”

 

“Because I think I know exactly when this all started.”

 

“Really? Please tell me Con, I can’t do this much longer, it’s killing me, I-” the android cuts you off with a finger pressed to your lips.

 

“A couple days after we got this new case. We were going over the information we had thus far. Gavin saw us and, from what I could see, he wasn’t very happy about it.”

 

You squinted at Connor, processing what he had just said. “Wait so… Are you telling me he’s jealous of you?”

 

“That seems to be the case, Y/N. I don’t think he liked seeing us talking.”

 

“I’ve gotta go, Con. Talk to you later,” and with that, you were walking with purpose towards your boyfriend’s desk.

 

He didn’t notice you approaching, too busy playing on his phone as usual. So he jumped a bit when you cuffed him on the back of the head. Gavin stood up, rubbing the back of his head and turning to look at the prick who had done it, but his face turned pale when he saw you. You quickly reached out to grab his wrist before he could leave and he squeezed his eyes shut, knowing what was about to happen but not wanting to discuss it.

 

“You’re jealous of the  _ android _ ???”

 

He coughs, mumbling out a “Yes” as his hands drop to his side.

 

“Why?”

 

“The fuckin’ thing is better than me, okay? I don’t like to admit it but there’s a reason those plastic pricks are stealing our jobs.”   
  


“So you’re jealous of Connor because you think he’s better than you, what does that have to do with me? With our relationship? That doesn’t explain why you’ve been avoiding me, Gavin.”   
  
“I see the way you look at him, Y/N. He’s better than me, better for  _ you _ . I’m not fuckin’ good enough and I can see that now.”   
  
“Are you kidding me? That’s why you’ve been avoiding me, because you think I wanna fuck the android?”   
  
“Hey, that’s not what I said!”   
  
“It’s what you implied!”   
  
“Okay, listen, I-” Gavin’s shout was cut off by Connor and Hank rushing past.

 

“Suspect spotted!” The Lieutenant shouted over his shoulder, causing you and Gavin to forget about the fight and run after the two. Not even thinking, the four of you hopped into Hank’s car when you reached the garage, and he sped off in the direction of the call.

 

“What’s going on, what happened?” you ask, leaning forward in the back seat and looking at Hank through the rearview mirror.

 

“Officers got a call about a suspected break in, went out to look and whaddya know, there’s our suspect.”

 

“Is he armed?”   
  
“Not that they know of, but with this lunatic you never know,” Hank chuckles, turning his attention back to the road.

  
The quick drive there is tense, your fight still lingering, but all previous emotions are pushed aside when you pull up at the scene. It’s a small single story house with a fenced in yard and an empty driveway, but the front door is busted open. The four of you exit the car and approach one of the officers already on the call.

 

“My partner is around back, we haven’t seen him leave so unless he’s some sort of magician, he’s still in there.”

 

“Right, let’s go then,” you say, drawing your gun and making your way towards the open door. The boys follow, Gavin and Hank readying their guns as well.

 

You peek your head inside, taking a quick glance around and focusing on the mess in the living room. You turn to look and the three behind you and raise your eyebrows in an all too familiar question. The three nod and you make your way inside, heading towards the wrecked living room with gavin while Hank and Connor cover the hallway. You’re examining an overturned chair when Gavin nudges your shoulder. He jerks his head toward the kitchen.

 

“M’gonna go check it out,” he whispers, and you nod in response.

 

“I’ll take the hallway, then.”

 

You both head towards the kitchen, Gavin entering slowly and you continuing on to the left, into the dark hallway. You slowly check and clear the first room off to the right of the hall before heading further down. You stop for a moment at the sound of footsteps, going rigid. Two sets. You sigh when you realize it’s just Connor and Hank, likely heading upstairs to clear the area.

 

As you move to the next door, a noise behind you catches your attention, and you turn to see what it is.

  
Gavin.

 

He’s just checked the room you’ve been through, and his back is turned to you, his attention on Hank and Connor as they round the staircase. Behind you there’s a subtle  _ click _ , but you’ve heard it too many times before: the safety on a gun being switched off. You turn, just as the man behind you shoots, and before you can think, you’re jumping in front of the bullet, in front of  _ Gavin _ .

 

The three men tense at the sound of the gunshot, looking in your direction. When Hank sees you’ve been shot, he lifts his gun and shoots, chasing after the man with Connor in tow when he bolts. Gavin stands above you, looking down at your crumpled form on the ground. It takes him a second to process what’s happened, but when he does you’re up and out of the house in seconds.

 

He runs out of the house, phone in one hand with paramedics on the line and you hastily thrown over his shoulder and held in place by the other. Before the paramedics can arrive, you’re long passed out, the bleeding wound in the crook of your neck becoming too painful for you to handle.

 

* * *

  
  


The sound of a soft and steady beeping pulls you out of unconsciousness. You groan, pain coming back to you in waves, and slowly open your eyes. The first thing you notice is that you’re in a hospital. The second thing you notice is the tension around your hand. You glance down and stare at the hand tightly encasing your own, eyes tracing the small scars littered all over it. Your gaze moves up a well muscled arm to slumped shoulders and a tired face. You smile and lift your free hand to caress his cheek. The light touch causes Gavin to wake, and as soon as he sees the gentle smile on your face, his own is buried in your hair.

 

You stay there for awhile, Gavin in an awkward leaning position above you, his face buried in your hair and one arm draped gently over you, and you with one hand resting on his shoulder, the other unable to be lifted without hurting. When he finally speaks, his voice is hoarse, his throat sore from crying.

 

“Christ, I thought you weren’t gonna make it.”   
  
“Gav, love, it wasn’t really that bad… was it?” He sighs, sitting back down and grabbing your hand again.

 

“You lost a lot of blood and paramedics almost didn’t get there fast enough. Fuck, Y/N, you were barely hanging on when they got to you, I-”

“Hey,” you cut him off, resting a hand on his arm, “it’s alright, I’m here now, and I’m alive, and I’m ok.”

 

“ _ But you almost weren’t _ ,” it comes out barely above a whisper, and his voice cracks slightly.

 

You frown, and against your better judgement, sit up to pull him into a hug. It hurts like hell, but you don’t mind, his presence takes away from the pain. You rest your chin on his shoulder, leaning your head into his and close your eyes, squeezing him tight.

 

“You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Gav. You’re the best person for me, and no one will ever be better, ok?”

 

He just pulls you in tighter as a response.


End file.
